


Coffeeshops and Criminals

by Lieutenant_Lionheart95



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, POV First Person, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Lionheart95/pseuds/Lieutenant_Lionheart95
Summary: A young woman is looking for a job. She gets one from a café and a handsome barista, Christoph, decides he must have this pretty girl in his life.He must have won  a lottery 'cause she has the same idea from the moment she sees him for the first time.Everything goes well until they happen to witness a bank heist executed by five handsome men in dark suits.These bank robbers don't want to leave any witnesses behind, so the couple gets kidnapped. What will happen after that?
Relationships: Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe/Original Female Character(s), Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. A New Beginning

So, I needed a job, so I went to ask for one from a café. I thought it should be easy enough, I had been working in a customer service for a couple of years already, though it wasn't technically my own field of work. The problem was that I haven't found a job that would correspond my chosen career path, so I had to take what was offered. I was waiting for my turn, couple of other girls were also trying a get a job from that same café. While I was waiting for my turn to go to the interview, one of the baristas stopped to talk with me. He smiled when he heard I was looking for a job.  
"I hope you would get the job", he smiled. He didn't seem to be too much in a hurry at that moment. Then he took a pen and a piece of paper from his apron's pocket and wrote something down.  
"But even if it didn't work out, we could go out later in the evening and maybe get some drinks when I get out from work, name's Christoph, here's my number", he winked, gave the piece of paper to me and went back to work. It made me blush a bit, I wasn't accustomed to the fact that someone was flirting with me like that.  
"Well, it isn't too bad start.. I try to find a job and I get asked on a date instead..", I thought and send a message about it to my best friend.  
"I was waiting for that job interview and then one of the baristas started to flirt with me, I even got his phone number..", I explained.  
"Well, you always curse that you don't get attention from interesting guys! And now one is immediately giving his phone number to you? Do you have picture of him?", she asked, she knew that I was already worried that I would stay single forever. When he didn't notice, I snapped a photo of him from as flattering angle as possible.  
"Not my taste, but not too bad, quite an impressive sight, to be honest! Hey, even if you don't get the job, you should stay for a coffee anyway and try to talk to him some more!", she said. It actually sounded like a good plan.  
I went to that interview. It went quite well, at least in my own opinion. If I would get the job, they would call me in a couple of days. So there was at least a small chance. Since I wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere, I stayed for a cup of coffee just so I could waste my free time. Christoph, that same good looking barista, came to ask what I would like to order and gave the list.  
"So.. Would you want to recommend something for me? Just a warning though, I don't like nuts..", I asked after I glanced at the list, I wanted at least some kind of excuse to continue talking with him.  
"Hmm.. No nuts, huh..", he nodded and his eyes went through the list. I guess he had something in mind already until I mentioned that I didn't like nuts.  
"Well, which one sounds better, vanilla or white chocolate, both of them could fit you", he smiled. I thought for a moment. Both of them sounded really good and I liked both of them.  
"Both of them sounds nice, you can decide", I said.  
"Mmh, you look more like a vanilla girl, I'll make you a vanilla mocha, maybe you'll try that snowy mocha some other time", he winked again and wrote it down on his list. It made me blush again. I glanced at my phone while I waited that my coffee would be ready.  
"It just feels so weird that I get attention from a good looking guy like that..", I answered to my friend's message when she asked did I get a chance to talk to him more.  
"He was quite good looking, I have to admit that.. If he seems nice, you should go out with him at least once. I mean, you do like guys with long hair after all", she laughed. Christoph really had long, raven-black curls that were on a quite tight man bun, that actually fit him quite well too, few individual curls went over his sapphire blue eyes that were quite heavily coated with black kohl. There wasn't nothing wrong with a view like that..  
"He has long hair and he also uses make up.. Could this actually be true..", I wondered.  
I sipped my coffee and talked with Christoph, there really seemed to be at least a bit of sparks going on between us.  
"So, what time did you get out from work again?", I asked when he came back to get my cup. A wide smile rose on his lips. He told me his schedule and we agreed that we would see again later in the evening.  
I wasn't accustomed to go on dates, it felt really interesting to say the least. When I came back home, the panic started to come out and I immediately called to my best friend.  
"You are not gonna screw this up, right? You have waited for so long that someone would ask you to go on a real date", she said.  
"I really do want to meet him, but.. This just feels so weird..", I tried to explain.  
"You are just not accustomed to being a center of a guy's attention like this, that's all. It will be just fine", she promised. Of course at first I was stressing out how the "date" would go but I didn't have a heart to say no either. Our plan was to meet at this local bar. Alcohol wasn't really my thing that much, but I knew my limits and that I could have a couple of drinks without problems. 

I went there a little bit before the time we had planned, I didn't want to show up late. Christoph on the other hand came just in time. He had opened his curls from his man bun from earlier and was dressed in simple, tight black jeans and quite stylish looking leather jacket.  
"You really came", he smiled when he saw me.  
"Well, this came literally out from nowhere, but I didn't have a heart to say no..", I nodded.  
I had so much fun with Christoph. I even forget about the time completely with him. I admitted that I wasn't very accustomed to going on dates. Sure, I did went on a so called "coffee date" with a male friend for a few times, but it wasn't anything too serious with him. But this was something different.  
"When I saw you in the morning, I immediately felt like I have to ask you out", Christoph said.  
"I have had lot's of fun with you", I nodded. We sat in the bar for some time before we left. Christoph actually looked to be a bit lost in his thoughts when we finally did left.  
"It has been a while since I had an actual date too.. I'm not completely sure how this should continue from this..", he nodded, offered his arm and I took it.  
"Do you mean am I coming to your place, are you coming to mine or are we leaving at our separated ways?", I asked. A light blush colored his high cheeks.  
"I'm a gentleman, if you don't wish this evening to go further than this, I can't make you", he said. We had gotten quite intimate already during the evening. Sure, the alcohol I did drank during the evening might had some effect on my decisions, though I hadn't drank too much, but on the other hand, I was in my early twenties already, I felt like I was finally ready for a real "adventure", if you know what I mean.  
"Well, for all I care, you can either escort me home, or if we both want the evening to continue more, I could come with you", I shrugged. We went on a walk first. Sure, I could have went back to home too, but actually I was more interested in going together with him.  
"If you get that job, hopefully this won't affect it..", he laughed a bit.  
"If I get the job and this will become something, how well you will be with work romance?", I laughed too.  
"I could combine amusement and benefit? Works with me!", he nodded after he thought for a while.  
So, we went to his place after all. Of course we checked first, mostly ironically, that neither of us had a partner that could walk in on us.  
"Like I mentioned, this was my first date for a very long time", Christoph said. It had been a while since my own last date too.  
At first we just sat on the couch and talked. We thought it was a light enough start, just in case if I really got the job, we would see each other regularly and we didn't want it to be too awkward.  
"I'm just checking, you know, if something happens during the evening, I hope we will at least stay as friends?", he asked one more time. I just nodded, if it wasn't too bad experience when the morning would come, I didn't see anything wrong with it. And we had been flirting the whole time anyway. And since he didn't have a girlfriend that could interrupt us, and I didn't have a boyfriend that could do the same, we just let the things go with their own weight. Soon enough I found myself sitting on his lap. It felt just like the way we wanted it to go.  
"You don't have any roommates either that could come in without a warning with their own keys?", I asked one more time and twirled his curls around my fingers.  
"I live alone. No one can disturb us..", he promised. And so, a few moments later we got up from the couch and went to his bedroom.  
"I want to be honest, Christoph, I have never been in this situation before.. Your bedroom is not some kind of obscure 50 Shades-chamber, right?", I asked, mostly ironically.  
"I could make it like that, but you don't need to worry", he promised.  
"You just said you have never been in a situation like this before yet you are acting completely naturally", he continued softly.  
"I just try my best..", I nodded. Christoph just smiled and pressed his lips against mine. Almost immediately I basically melted into a puddle of wax. I wasn't too accustomed to get attention from men, but I still liked it. Though there was almost 20 centimeter height difference between us, with it came some little challenges.. It felt like he had to bend down in almost 90 degree angle..  
"I guess I haven't noticed before that tall guys might be my things..", I giggled.  
"And you seem to thrive in a gym, mister, that's impressive..", I whistled when Christoph threw his shirt off.  
"Do you like what you see?", he laughed and I nodded, almost jumping back on his lap.  
"Christoph?", I asked after we were done.  
"Hmm?", he lifted his brow a bit.  
"I screwed my last relationship up when I said that I was in love during the first evening, but.."  
"I'm not like this ex of yours..", he promised immediately and gave a kiss on my forehead.  
"I can say with an easy conscience that you definitely are not like him..", I nodded.  
"So.. I don't want to sound like an desperate teenager, but.. Are we something or..?", Christoph continued after he had thought for a moment and threw his arm around me. I thought about for a moment too and nodded.  
"Well, I just mentioned that I gave a bad habit to fall in love quickly like a lightning.. I can feel some sparks going on between us..", I admitted.  
"Sparks? Honey, trust me, there are full blown flames going on between us", Christoph laughed.  
"I have to go to work at the morning.. But I could leave a pair of keys to you.. If we are completely sure about this, you could move in with me..", he added.  
"Immediately?", I lifted my brow a bit. Christoph's adorable smile basically melted me again.  
"I think I really am in love..", I nodded. 

Before he left to work in the morning, Christoph did leave a second pair of keys to me. I felt a bit odd. I just had to call to my best friend and tell her the news.  
"Excuse me a what now? Your date went to the point that you spent a night with him and you are already moving in with him too?", she wondered.  
"I'm kind of shocked about it too.. What if I get that job too..", I said.  
"I think you are not gonna keep your hands away from each other..", she laughed. She knew how long I had been single, she had a boyfriend of her own already, so of course she was happy for me.  
"Can you come and help me with packing my stuff?", I laughed. She had a day off from her own job, so she had just free time to come and help me.  
"So, how does it feel to finally find someone after that one complete douche?", she asked.  
"I can't even find the words to portray how happy I am..", I nodded when we were packing up my stuff. Of course I didn't completely clear out my own apartment, I took just the basics what I would really need.  
"You have to introduce me to this miracle man of yours since he can make you glow like this", she demanded. When we had moved everything I needed, we went to that same café.  
"Christoph!", I called when we came in.  
"Hey baby", he nodded.  
"Remember to take a good care of my best friend. Her ex didn't do so and I almost made him to regret it", she warned after introducing herself. Christoph thought it was mostly funny.  
"Don't worry, I'll treat her like a princess", he promised.  
"So, what can I get you ladies today?", he continued and lifted his ordering list from his apron's pocket.


	2. Suits and Trouble

A couple of days later I actually got a call from the boss of that café. I got the job. And what do you know, Christoph of course wanted to be the person who would teach me what to do. Everything was perfect.  
I got a nice job and a quite awesome boyfriend too. I was over the moon. The chemistry between us was simply perfect, we were basically a match made in heaven. The boss didn't mind about our relationship either, as long as we did our job. I mean, when the romance does happen, it will burn like a flame. And it surely was flaming between us. Of course we did our job too, so we wouldn't get in trouble.  
Early one morning when we both went to work at the same time, there was a bunch of business guys of some kind, dressed in very nice looking black suits waiting at the door of the café already. At least couple of them had big black suitcases with them too.  
"Some important business guys.. Guys like those can be difficult customers.. Everything has to be so perfect and on point..", Christoph huffed.  
"Good morning, gentlemen, I'm sorry but we are just opening for the day and..", I apologized. At least I think that the leader of the group, quite broad-shouldered, very handsome looking man lifted his gaze from his watch.  
"It's fine, miss, we are not in a hurry. If we can just get some fresh coffee as soon as possible, that would be great", he said politely and they sat down at the closest free table when we opened the doors.  
"Get their orders, I'll get the machines running", Christoph nodded. They waited patiently that the coffee would be ready and just talked quietly with each other. Couple of times I noticed that one of them left the table to have a quick smoke outside, but other than that they didn't leave the table at all. Well, it wasn't our problem, and they paid well. They sat there for several hours.  
When they finally got up from the table, I went to get their cups. But before they left, I noticed that one of them wrote something on a piece of paper and left it under his coffee cup.  
"Thanks for coming and welcome again!", I shouted after them before the door closed behind them.  
"I make quite good coffee, sure, but they sat here for several hours, don't you think it's kinda weird?", Christoph wondered.  
"Yeah, kind of.. But at least they liked it..", I nodded and set the cups on the tray. My eyes widened when I saw the piece of paper that one man had left.  
"What is it?", Christoph asked when he noticed the look on my face.  
"One of those business guys left quite a nice tip..", I said and showed him a hundred dollar bill that was under that piece of paper. Christoph whistled with an impressed tone, you didn't saw big bucks like that too often in a small café like that. I glanced at that piece of paper. The message in it was very short and simple, "to the pretty waitress".  
"I'm not the only one who likes you", he laughed. 

We started to see them almost daily. It was little bit surprising, but we didn't mind about it too much. They paid well, left quite nice tips too, and most importantly, they drank a lot of coffee. They talked mostly just with each other, to us they talked just enough that we got their orders, that's all. Though soon one of them, I guess the one who had left that hundred dollar bill earlier, started to flirt to me.  
"I'm sorry, sir, I already have a boyfriend", I apologized as politely as I could.  
"Sir, I don't approve that you talk like that to my girlfriend, if you continue, I have to ask you to leave", Christoph warned from behind the desk when he heard that he didn't stop his flirting. He just rolled his eyes but stopped anyway. I tried not to care about it too much. One of them even slapped him on the back of his head and ruffled his dark hair that was combed neatly to the side.  
"I'm sorry about him, he can't control himself around of pretty ladies", other one said politely, his long fingers fiddled with his neatly shaven beard.  
"It's okay..", I promised, it wasn't that bad since he had stopped his flirting. That handsome leader of the group even left a tip twice as big as the last time so I could forget about his collague's manners. And again, they left the café after sitting there for several hours. Christoph and I watched after them for a moment.  
"Like I said, business guys, they can be weird", he shrugged his shoulders. I nodded slowly, in just a few days I was tipped almost three hundred extra bucks. I didn't say no, that's for sure.. Then I noticed something weird when I went to collect their cups again.  
"Christoph? Do you think one of them forgot their suitcase here?", I asked and showed him a black suitcase that was still under the table.  
"Bring it to the backroom, it should be safe in there so no one would try to steal it", he nodded. Maybe after ten or so minutes one of the men really did come back running.  
"I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but was there a black suitcase near the table when we left?", he asked and gathered his breath.  
"Yes, I brought it to the backroom so no one would try to steal it", I nodded and went to get it. He just asked to get back as soon as possible. I just thought that it wasn't my problem and I shouldn't even ask what was in it.  
"Thank you, and again sorry for bothering you!", he nodded, grabbed the suitcase and left. I noticed from the window that the others were waiting for him at the other side of the street and then they left.  
"What do you think was in that suitcase? Some high class secrets?", Christoph wondered.  
"They didn't look like agents to me", I laughed a bit. We had no idea what would happen. Directly across the café was a very high end bank. Exactly like those where really rich people did their business, at least in the movies. While I was cleaning the tables, I noticed something weird again.  
"Hey, Christoph? Have you noticed that when those business guys are here, they are always sitting at the table where they can see directly at the front door of that bank?", I asked.  
"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't..", he admitted after he had thought for a moment and came to look a bit closer.  
"Hmm.. If I didn't knew better, I would say they were checking out the guards of the bank..", he said, while we were watching, there really came a new guard to the door. Then I noted that it was quite nice table anyway, other than the bank, you could see other monuments and stuff like that too.  
"Maybe they just like the architecture, that's all", I shrugged. 

They visited the café for at least a month every day. They were always on time with the first customers of the day when we opened the doors, sat at that same specific table for several hours and left as quickly as they had arrived in the first place. Every time they didn't have their suitcases with them, but at least one of them had some kind of writing platform and a handful of papers they were reading. And like usually, they drank at least a full pot of coffee.  
"They must be the best customers of the month", Christoph laughed ironically.  
But when we got used to the fact that they came to have coffee daily, we were really surprised when they weren't there one morning.  
"Maybe they had some early meeting or something", Christoph shrugged and opened the door. I mean, it was possible, so we didn't think about it more than that. It was a very quiet morning anyway, there wasn't really any other customers either. It wasn't that big of a deal though, we got to be together in peace after all.  
"Maybe we could lock the backroom door.. That couch can't be that bad..", Christoph winked while laughing and I elbowed him on the ribs.  
"Christoph! Shut up! Even if there's not any customers, we are still at work, we can't just..", I laughed. Then we heard some ruckus going on from outside and went to see what was going on.  
A huge black car had stopped right infront of the bank. We watched as five men with guns got up from there. I don't know much about guns, but one of the men had something that looked like a shotgun or at least something close to that, but I wasn't too sure from that far away. Other three had just simple handguns, those I could regocnize since I watched so much crime shows and stuff like that. The fifth guy had simply a huge baseball bat. At that same moment when they went inside, I understood something important and looked at Christoph.  
"Christoph, please say that I'm just dreaming or something, but were those..", I gasped.  
"Those business guys that came here? I think so, even the suits looked the same..", he nodded. When they came back from the bank, dragging huge bags of money with them, they noticed the same thing as we did. Because we were standing at the same table where they had been sitting, our gazes met.  
"Oh fuck..", Christoph cursed and ran to lock the doors. Four out of five of the men had actual guns after all, we didn't want to get in trouble with them.  
"This plan is too important to get fucked up now, we can't have any eye witnesses!", that leader of the group, at least I think so, said to his companion and got in the car already. Three of them ran to the door immediately, the last guy threw everything in the car as quickly as he could and got in too. Christoph managed to dodge just in time when one of them shot to lock and they got the door open.  
"I hate this gun, that damn kickback will fuck up my shoulder sooner or later!", the guy with the shotgun huffed. He was that tall guy with nicely shaven beard.  
"We'll get your shoulder fixed up when we get the hell out from here, Oliver!", one of his accomplices snapped, the cigarette almost fell from the corner of his mouth. He was that guy that tried to flirt with me and left that huge tip earlier.  
"Our boss said that we can't leave any eye witnesses", the guy with the baseball bat nodded.  
"Boss, do we take them with us?", the second guy asked and dropped some ashes from his cigarette, getting his gun out from his chest pocket with his free hand.  
"We gotta get out from here before the people in the bank recovers from their shock and calls the cops, if that hasn't happened already!", he ordered.  
"Richard, don't use violence, we try to avoid leaving any bodies behind, remember?", that fifth guy shouted, the car's dark windows hid him from sight, just his voice was heard.  
"Paul, please ask them to come with us", he nodded. Christoph of course tried to protect me, being a gentleman and all, but because of that he just got quite hard hit from the baseball bat right to his knees.  
"Christoph!", I screamed, but thankfully other than that, he was mostly fine, though he did fall on his now a bit better knee. That fifth guy ran to the door too to help Oliver to drag him to the car.  
"We should scram while we still can, the cops are here probably soon", Paul huffed and swung the bat back on his shoulder.  
"Let's go, doll, we are buzy guys and we don't have a whole day", Richard grinned, took a tight grip from my wrist and dragged me to the car too.  
"It might get a bit cramped back there, since the stuff is in there too.. The girl can fit in there with you three, throw the hubby in the trunk, the ride shouldn't be too long", the boss nodded. They quickly tied Christoph up so he wouldn't try to struggle and really did throw him in the trunk of the car, I was put on the backseat between Richard and Paul.  
"How much did you see, darling?", the boss asked slowly and glanced at me at the rear view mirror.  
"Not too much, I swear..", I squeaked. His icy blue eyes watched me for a moment.  
"Can I keep her, Till?", Richard grinned and grabbed my chin with his long fingers.  
"We have talked about this, Reesh, even though the girls are pretty, you can't keep them", he scolded him.  
"So, what are we gonna do to them? It's basically useless to try to demand any ransom from a couple of café workers..", the fifth guy, Flake, pointed out and adjusted his glasses a bit.  
"I haven't decided yet..", Till admitted and stepped on the gas pedal. We were long gone before the police had arrived to the scene.  
"And now you behave nicely so you or your boyfriend won't get hurt, at least too much", Richard nodded.  
"I just want to go back home with him..", I started to panic a bit.  
"Reesh, put the gun down, you are scaring the girl way too much", Paul scolded him, Flake was sitting in front going through some of their papers in his lap.

I'm not sure how long we were driving, I think I was so scared of what would happen to us that I managed to fall asleep during the ride.  
"Maybe we should just let them go, I don't think they would talk to the police.. You guys noticed how scared especially the girl was.. She just wants to go back home..", Oliver said carefully.  
"Ollie, this is not the time to start to get soft", Richard huffed and lit up his cigarette.  
"We don't need to hurt them, right? I mean.. Of course I take a bit of pity on the girl too..", Paul nodded.  
"I'm sure we will come up with something.. Wait a minute, was that a police car over there just a moment ago?", Till interrupted. He was trying to drive within the limits now so it wouldn't draw too much attention to the car.  
"I think there was if I managed to see correctly..", Flake nodded slowly.  
"Hold on to something if you don't want to get thrown out from the car!", he ordered and made a really hard u-turn. Oliver and Flake took a hold from those handles that were above the doors, the u-turn happened so quickly that Paul was almost flunged against Flake's seat, though he did manage to take a hold of it so it wouldn't happen again.  
"Remember, that guy is still in the trunk, so try not to hit anything!", Richard reminded, he took an advantage of the situation and threw his arm around me, while also taking a hold of the front seat with his other hand.  
"Huh.. What's going on..", I wondered, the quick movements of the car and Richard's groping had woken me up. Then I happened to glance at the speedometer over Till's shoulder, we were going so fast I really hoped we wouldn't get into a head on collision, the speed we were going would have probably killed us all. We made a few more very hard u-turns here and there so the police would be left behind. Soon after that we arrived at the place that, at least I believe so, they used as their lair or something like that. Christoph had managed to free himself from the ropes and ran to me, throwing his arms around me.  
"Are you okay, honey?", he asked and hugged me tightly.  
"I'm scared, but other than that I'm fine, at least I think so..", I nodded.  
"There's couple of possilibilities now", Till said when they had unloaded the goods from the car.  
"The best possilibity is that we keep low profile for a while, and if you two know how to behave and understand to keep your mouths shut, you are free to leave", he started and sat down.  
"If that's the better option, what's the worse one then?", Christoph asked.  
"Christoph, don't irritate them..", I begged, I just wanted to get back home.  
"The second option is that you join us", he continued calmly.  
"Excuse what?", we asked at the same time.  
"We could use the hostage stunt, you would never believe that a pretty girl is a part of a criminal gang", Richard nodded approvingly and lit himself a new cigarette again. I glanced at Christoph, I was just barely in my mid-twenties, I didn't want to get in trouble with the law since I had never done anything wrong.  
"So we can leave if we don't tell anyone what we seen so far?", he asked.  
"If everything goes well", Till nodded slowly. I took a careful glance around me. This wasn't their first bank heist for sure, it seemed like they had quite an expensive taste with everything.


	3. A Hungry Wolf

It wasn't too bad thing that we were stuck basically as their servants, as long as we didn't need to do anything illegal. At least we got to be together and they didn't hurt us. Of course they made sure that neither of us would get any ideas to try and escape. Christoph was even chained from his ankle with a long chain. He could walk from room to room inside the building, but not to the front door, and I didn't want to even think about leaving without him.  
"If we weren't as much as gentlemen as we are, we would have put the little miss in chains", they said.  
"Also by doing this we can be sure that the miss won't be trying to escape", they grinned. Christoph of course tried to protect me from them as best as he could, even though he got beat up for it.  
"I don't want you to get hurt", I scolded him and wiped away a dash of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"I can't stand that they are treating you badly", he huffed and hugged me.  
"They could treat us both much more worse way they are doing at the moment", I pointed out. Even though by that time it had been only for some hours, we asked, with some reservation of course, when they would let us leave. We thought that if they were going to let us leave, they shouldn't let us see too much stuff. Though every time they answered that they hadn't decided yet. I was actually kind of worried about it. Especially Richard was always trying to grope me every time he got even a slightest chance. Most of the time I didn't dare to say no to him simply because I was scared that they hurt Christoph again if I said no.  
Of course he tried to stop it every time he noticed it, even if he himself would get beat up again.  
"Your boyfriend will get hurt for no real reason though you are not getting hurt at all.. At least not yet..", Richard criticized when he noticed it.  
"Christoph, please, I don't need a headstrong hero, just a boyfriend who will go back home with me..", I begged. When he saw my tears he finally understood how much I was worried for him. But even though he tried to prevent him, Richard wasn't going to stop his intimacies. Christoph was boiling when he had to watch it, but he couldn't stop him.  
"Richard", the others scolded when they noticed it. Though they weren't actually minding it too much. I could hear it from the tones of the voices, they weren't really going to stop him either.  
When he walked past me, he slapped his hand on my butt. I blushed heavily when he did that. Of course I tried to ask him to stop it.  
"I don't like it when you touch me..", I said.  
"Oh, I'm just getting started, doll", he teased. The others were just watching it.  
"The boyfriend looks to be quite jealous when you do that, Reesh", Till pointed out and sat down on his very expensive looking and also quite stylish black leather armchair. Christoph grit his teeth a bit but didn't say anything. Till and Richard on the other hand glanced at each other and grinned maliciously. Christoph saw their grins and started to get even more nervous. Oliver and Flake were sitting at the table while playing cards and weren't paying too much attention at what was going on.  
"If you touch her..", Christoph warned.  
"You don't need to ask twice", Richard grinned. A similar vicious grin rose on Till's lips too.  
"Let's see how long he can take it as he watches what's going on, take off her clothes", he nodded. Paul grabbed a hold of me immediately so I couldn't struggle.  
"With pleasure..", Richard nodded while licking his lips. Christoph of course tried once again be a hero and protect me. But when he was going to take a step closer..  
"You will get a hit from that baseball bat again, and this time I will aim better", Paul threatened him. Christoph finally understood to not to pick a fight with them since they got the guns after all.  
"Stop it.. I don't want to..", I tried to protest, but of course they didn't listen any of it. Paul let go of my arms when Richard managed to get every piece of clothing off and I tried my best to cover myself up.  
I wasn't yet very used to that the members of the opposite gender saw that much of my bare skin.  
"Flake, what was that painting again about that beautiful maiden who's standing on a huge seashell without any clothes on?", Till asked and Flake lifted his gaze from his cards for a moment.  
"If we are thinking about the same piece of art, I believe you mean "The Birth of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli", he nodded after he had thought for a moment.  
"Ollie, go get some rope", Till said.  
"The girl is not gonna get hurt, right?", he asked with a truly concerned tone in his voice and gave the rope to Paul who was standing closest to him at that moment.  
"Let's tie her up", Richard interrupted, he was thinking the same thing what Till was thinking, whatever that was. Christoph swore every possible swearword he knew and demanded that they leave me alone. They didn't listen to him, naturally, and tied me up tightly enough that I couldn't even move anymore. So since I wasn't able to cover myself up anymore, I just blushed very heavily. Especially Till and Richard were staring at me like they were a pair of hungry wolves.  
"I just wanna go home..", I sobbed.  
"If you behave nicely, sweetheart, you won't get hurt.. At least not too much..", they said. Till got up from his armchair and came a bit closer. His blue eyes went through everything from head to toes.  
"You do have a fine taste with ladies, I have to admit that", he nodded at Christoph. Hearing it made him to blush a bit too. Without a warning Till grabbed my chin and lifted my face up a bit. Tears were falling down on my cheeks.  
"You don't need to cry, darling. Everything will be just fine..", he purred and wiped my tears.  
"Stop that!", Christoph snarled but shut up immediately when Paul grabbed the baseball bat again.  
"Just a simple baseball bat seems to be enough to make you to obey..", he whistled. Christoph was little bit taller than him, but still was almost scared of him just because they had actual weapons, also he was still chained which restrained his movements quite a bit, and of course he was worried because of me.  
"But you promised to let us go if we can behave..", I said.  
"Oh please, of course we must somehow take advantage of a pretty girl", Richard grinned and lit himself a cigarette again. Christoph was going open his mouth again but Paul lifted the bat.  
"You better stop it right there, pretty boy, you really start to get on my nerves", he warned.  
"Which is not a good thing, alongside of us two, Paul is quite patient after all", Oliver said, gesturing at himself and Flake. He nodded without saying a word and readjusted his glasses a bit.  
"I was just going to say that I don't like it that you humiliate my girlfriend..", he mumbled.  
"Paul, if you would be so kind, set her free for a while", Richard grinned maliciously and sat on a second armchair. Paul put the bat down again and released me from the ropes. I didn't get my clothes back, but at least I was able to cover myself up since my hands were free again. At that moment I mostly cursed that I had cut my hair so short it wasn't able to cover my chest anymore. Paul grabbed the bat again. I noticed that it wasn't that kind which was used while playing the sport, at least in my knowledge, it was a bit heavier design, I guess it might had been something like aluminum. Thankfully he didn't actually hit me with it, just pushed my back a bit with it. Whatever material the bat was, it felt cold when it touched the bare skin and I stumbled a little bit.  
Till was more focused on talking with Christoph if we were sure that we wouldn't join their gang.  
"We don't want to do anything illegal", he denied.  
"You both would fit in just fine, you could start with something easy enough..", Till stated calmly and blew couple of smoke rings to his face from the cigar he was smoking.  
"I'm quite of surprised that you managed to keep yourself calm for this long, Richard", Oliver said, he and Flake were again playing the cards, and now Paul had joined them too.  
"Mmh.. I'm quite of surprised of it too, but I can't take it anymore..", he nodded slowly, the cigarette still hanging from the corner of his mouth and then he started to unbuckle his belt. I started to panic when he did that.  
"An honest warning, doll, I smoke a lot, so it might stand out quite strongly", he just shrugged. Somehow I knew what he meant by that and I shook my head.  
"I don't want to", I huffed. Till walked past me, while still smoking his cigar, and pushed me. Christoph just stared with wide eyes when I fell over on Richard's lap. When I tried to take a step back, he grabbed a fistful of my hair.  
"Remember to behave nicely now, sweetie, or your boyfriend will suffer more than just a hit to the knees from the baseball bat", he threatened.  
"I used to play the sport when I was a bit younger, so I know exactly where and how to aim", Paul nodded without even lifting his gaze from his cards.  
"A true gentleman doesn't treat a lady like that", Christoph pointed out.  
"You might be a barista, but do you know how to make drinks too?", Till interrupted him.  
"Well.. It isn't that much different when compared to making coffee..", he nodded slowly. Both of us had noticed that there was quite fancy looking bar counter on one wall of the room. Christoph was able to walk around inside of the building when he was chained from his ankle, and he was a little bit curious too, so he went to check it out a bit closer, though he almost did stumble on the chain on the way.  
"This is little bit bigger than what I'm used to..", he nodded.  
"You show us your talent and your sweetheart shows us hers, both of you will do their part", Richard grinned.  
"You can't exactly compare these two things..", Christoph pointed out, though he was going through the bottles on the shelves behind the counter.  
"I may not look like it, but I will treat her just fine", he continued, still holding my hair in his hand.  
"What part you didn't understand when I said that I don't want to?", I huffed.  
"You don't need to be shy, doll", Richard just laughed.  
At that same moment I felt something sharp against my neck. He had clicked a pocketknife open and pressed the tip of the blade against my throat. Not so hard that there could have been an actual cut, but just enough that I did felt a painful sting.  
"Put the knife away.. Please..", I swallowed nervously. I had watched so many crime shows that I knew well enough how dangerous it was to keep a knife or any other sharp object that close to someone's throat.  
"Do you start to behave now? Lucky for you I'm quite skillful at using a knife..", he warned and moved the knife just a little bit. He didn't take it completely away, just turned the blade a bit.  
I glanced anxiously at Christoph. He was staring at it shocked but wasn't able to say anything, he really feared that I would get my throat slit open if he tried to intervene again.  
"Reesh, put the knife down, otherwise the girl won't be any use to us", Till criticized and sat back down.  
"I'm not gonna ask twice", Richard warned and dropped his belt after he had unbuckled it.  
I looked at Christoph, tears falling from my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Christoph.. I guess I have to.. I don't want to, but I also don't want to get my throat slit open..", I squeaked. Couple of tears fell down on his cheek too but he just nodded slowly.  
"That starts to sound much better, doll", Richard grinned and started to unzip his pants.  
"You probably know it already, but it's wise to not to try to bite", Till nodded, lifted his feet on to a footstool and crossed his hands over his chest when Richard grabbed my hair again. Christoph couldn't look at it anymore and turned his gaze away.  
I was a bit relieved only 'cause it didn't last for too long. Though he didn't let go immediately even though he was finished already.  
"Good girl.. I knew you would know how to behave..", he purred. For a moment I was sure he was trying to suffocate me.  
"I think it might get little bit challenging for her to breath if you are still deep in her throat", Till pointed out calmly.  
"As deep as my junk can go.. Good girl..", Richard nodded and finally let go of my hair.  
My legs gave up completely under me, I was fully focused on that I wouldn't choke on his member. Christoph also tried his best to not to pick a fight with them anymore, did without a murmur what they said and brought them drinks.  
"The little lovebirds seem to finally understand that it's best just to obey", they said.  
"Richard, get up", Till nodded when they took sips from their drinks. He obeyed and readjusted his junk a bit after he had buckled his belt up again. I started to get worried again when he grabbed the rope in his hands. I was going to take a step back when he without a warning pushed me on to armchair. They tied me up again, almost like I was being exorcised or something.  
"Oh, you don't need to panic, sweetheart.. Everything is just fine..", they laughed.  
"Can I please get at least my clothes back so I wouldn't need to panic so much..", I asked as politely as I could in that situation, I tried to use the excuse that I was really shy and awkward being naked, especially around men. I blushed really heavily, they purposely tied me in a way so they could see everything.  
"Leave her alone, you have been humiliating her enough already!", Christoph begged. I took a sharp breath when Till placed his huge hand on my thigh.  
"I don't want to.. Please.. Stop it..", I squeaked anxiously.  
"I haven't even done anything yet, darling", he teased me.  
"All the more reasons to not to do anything either then..", I nodded, my gaze brushed over his junk too. The bulge infront of his pants was simply huge. He would never even fit.. Sure, Christoph was quite well sized too, especially since before him I didn't have any experiences of men, but he at least was as gentle as he could be.. I was completely sure that I would get teared into pieces if Till would touch me. Richard just grinned that maybe he should start with something "lighter" than his member so he wouldn't rip me in half.  
"I was thinking about that..", Till nodded and lifted his hand a bit higher. I glanced at Christoph. He looked completely heartbroken when he wasn't able to help, he had to accept what they were doing to me.  
I tried to press my thighs together so he couldn't touch anymore, but it was almost impossible since they had tied my ankles up so tightly.  
"I don't want to..", I squeaked. Till and Richard just grinned at each other.  
"Are you ready to scream, doll?", Richard laughed viciously. I looked at him for a moment until I realized what he meant. I tried to struggle some more, but the rope was so tight I just got some nasty ropeburns on my ankles and wrists.  
"Remember to act like a nice little girl should and everything will be just fine", he continued calmly and lit himself a cigarette again.  
"I don't want to..", I shook my head again while still being in a complete shock when Till placed his other hand on my thigh too. Christoph couldn't look anymore and turned away. Of course he knew I didn't want it to happen.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't join us?", Richard asked, mostly talking to him and sat back down on to that other armchair, still dropping some ashes from his cigarette.  
"Reesh, let the boy be, his girlfriend is at other man's mercy", they scolded him.


	4. A Questionable Situation

If only my legs had been free, I would have most positively kicked Till straight in the face. Well, I did try it, completely on instinct, but my legs weren't able to move at all. They just jerked up a bit, but not enough that it could have actually done anything, the rope was tied so tight. I just shook my head again and again when he leaned closer and made me blush even harder. I had never even thought that.. I tried to press my thighs against each other again even though it did hurt a bit since the rope was still on so tight, but he was much more stronger than I was and easily kept my legs apart.  
"Stop it, please..", I begged.  
"Boys, get ready, the look on her face tells us everything important we need to know, she's gonna scream soon", he grinned.  
Well, I do have to admit that he was right about that, I screamed out loud with so unholy note that I didn't sound like that even when I was very angry and usually I can sound like I'm possessed by a demon when I'm angry enough. Sure, it didn't actually "hurt" in the true sense of the word, since he didn't use his family jewels, but it did happen without a warning and also without my consent, so I went into a some kind of shock.  
"That note was actually quite impressive, you wouldn't have never thought that such a nice and cute looking girl would make a raunchy noise like that..", the guys whistled, even Christoph looked truly confused when he heard it.  
"Judging by the look on your face, I take it she doesn't sound like that when she's with you, pretty boy?", Richard grinned at him.  
"That's none of your business", he just huffed and tried to focused on making their drinks.  
"Reesh, I really thought you would comment something about how that sounds almost like it could belong in a porn of some kind.. And to be completely honest, not actually a bad one either..", Paul pointed out calmly while checking his cards and Oliver nodded, stroking his beard a little bit.  
"Well, I was going to do so at first, but then I thought the girl can express her reaction herself.. Make some room at that table for me too..", Richard just shrugged and participated in the game too.  
"Till, remember to be careful, if she gets her legs free, you might get quite a hard kick right in the nose", Flake said and readjusted his glasses a bit.  
"Mmh..", he just nodded. It didn't actually hurt, at least not too much, but because I haven't given him a permission to do so, it did feel disgusting. I had only have just a few experiences of men in general, so of course it felt weird. Sure, I was kind of flattered too that generally a quite good looking man was interested in me, but on the other hand I would have hoped a bit more discreet way to show it. Not that I end up tied up onto a leather armchair with legs so open they can without my hips getting too sore. Christoph at least took me to a date first before trying anything..  
"You don't need to censor yourself, doll, that is music to all of our ears", Richard grinned when he noticed that I tried to clench my teeth to be quiet. I looked at Christoph with tears in my eyes. Our relationship had started out so well, since I had a horrible luck with men in my love life. I didn't want to cheat on him, especially in this way, and I was scared that he would leave me simply because of this even though he saw that I didn't want it to happen.  
"It's not your fault", he shook his head. Of course he was disappointed in himself that he let it happen to me, but since there was five guys against him, he didn't dare to fight against them.  
I mean, I didn't want that he would get beat up again just because he would try to protect me either.  
"Well, at least you know that your relationship is strong if neither of you gives up after this", they grinned.  
"I can't fight against all five of you all by myself..", Christoph huffed, otherwise he would have done at least something. He just had to swallow his loss, make some more drinks and serve them to them.  
"Sweetheart, may I ask that you would be careful with your nails, this leather is very expensive", Till scolded after he had lifted his head up a bit when he noticed that I pressed my nails as hard as I could into the armrests. Wait, he was much more concerned about his decorative element while he was at the same time touching me in a way I didn't give him a permission to do so? Well, he was in luck since my nails are quite short anyway, just because I hate the feeling if they break. I might look pretty, but I can have a foul mouth like a sailor if I want to, so I went through every possible swearword I knew. Till just lifted his sharp, dark brow a bit in a slow and solemn fashion without saying a word. The others had same kind of facial expressions, I guess it was surprising that a pretty and nice looking girl even knew so many swearwords or was bold enough to say them out loud.  
"And I thought I had a foul mouth.. That was actually quite impressive..", Richard whistled.  
"There's the difference that most the of things that come out from your mouth are mostly way too raunchy even for your own good, Reesh", they shrugged and continued their card game.  
"Stop struggling, you can relax now, this won't take too long anymore", Till laughed with an amused tone in his husky voice when I was still trying to wriggle away from him as best as I could.  
"I don't want to..", I shook my head again, with desperation in my own voice, that he wouldn't continue it anymore. He just grinned and lowered his head again. At first Christoph was going to stop him, but then he compared the difference in sizes between them. He might have been just a tiny bit taller, maybe a couple of cents, give or take, but Till had much more muscles on him.  
"Just one of those arms would be more than enough to strangle me if he wanted to so so..", he thought for a moment. Then he also thought that how easily he could hurt me if he stopped being a "gentleman" towards me. At that same moment I started to breath a bit harder and I also felt how Till's long fingers took a bit better grip of my thighs. My back arched and I rose from the armchair as much as the ropes let me. Especially Christoph was blushing strongly when he was forced to watch it, the others just glanced every once in a while, but didn't pay too much attention at what was going on.  
"Are you done soon, Till? If I remember correctly, you just promised that won't take too long anymore. You are the best chéf of all of us, it has been a while already since the last supper and this waiting just makes the appetite grow", Flake said and once again readjusted his glasses a little bit.  
"Yeah, the girl starts to sound like you are deliberately prolonging that as long as you can", Oliver nodded, fiddling with his beard a little bit with his free hand. Till didn't even answer to them.  
"Of course he's prolonging that as long as he can, that voice is like a siren's song after all.. I'm sure he's almost done. And if no-one is gonna reveal their hand on this round either, I'll raise a two hundred. And Reesh, I'm warning you, if you cheat, you get a hit from the baseball bat too", Paul nodded.  
"Me? I don't cheat, Paul.. At least not usually..", Richard huffed.  
"And you could really be a bartender, there's nothing wrong with the coffee either, but the drinks are great", he continued to Christoph when he returned behind the counter. It was of course nice to hear praises of well done work, so Christoph smiled quickly, but then he got gloomier again.  
"Don't worry, you'll get your girl back soon", Till grinned when he lifted his head a bit again. I was too tired to fight anymore, so I thought that if I just let it happen, it would be over sooner.  
"Please.. At least release me from the ropes.. I'm not gonna struggle anymore..", I cried.  
"You could still try to kick, so I don't trust to let you go just yet.. I have quite of handsome face and they might suffer a bit too much from it.. If you behave nicely now, I'll release your wrists", he nodded.  
"Boys, does anyone have a knife at hand, I wouldn't want to get up from here just yet?", he continued.  
"Nobody checks my cards while I'm not looking", Paul warned and got up from the table, bringing the knife to him.  
"Don't look at me like that, darling, did you really thought I had only a baseball bat with me? Of course I need to have something else too just in case, I just don't use actual weapons if it's not really necessary", he laughed ironically when he noticed the panicked look on my face.  
"At least you keep your fingers buzy, Paul, this is Richard's knife after all..", Till nodded, even I noticed that there was a decorative inscription with the initials of "RZK" on the handle of the knife. Richard immediately went through his chest pockets when he heard it while Till cut the ropes from my wrists.  
"What.. When.. How the hell did you get it from there?", he wondered.  
"You know that I'm quite skillful with my hands, Reesh", Paul just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Good girl.. Your boyfriend should be very proud of you..", Till grinned when he finally stopped.  
"So, what about that joining in our gang?", Richard continued, while dropping some ashes from his latest cigarette. When I got completely free from the ropes, Oliver was nice enough that he escorted me to the bathroom so I could tidy myself up a bit. Of course he was waiting at the door so I wouldn't get any ideas to try anything foolish, but I was too tired to even considering to run away.  
"I just wanna go home..", I mumbled quietly when I came out from the bathroom.  
"The boss is the one who decides about that", Oliver shrugged. I sat carefully on the couch, I just tried to behave as well as I could. Till had left his nice looking jacket on the backrest of the couch and gone in the kitchen. He had rolled up the sleeves of his collar shirt and started to make some food. I glanced at Christoph. He was still standing behind the bar counter.  
"Are you okay, honey?", he asked.  
"As much as I can..", I just nodded. At least I did get my clothes back. The others were still more focused on their game of poker, until Till shouted from the kitchen that the food was ready.  
There really was some nice aroma coming from the kitchen, they did mention something along the lines of how Till was a great chéf. I sunk in my thoughts when Christoph came closer.  
"Babe?", he asked cautiously and put his hand on my shoulder. I winced a bit when he touched me.  
"Sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you..", he apologized. Then he turned to look at Till.  
"You bastard, you should bully someone in your own size! Thanks to your stunt my girlfriend seems to be scared of me too!", he shouted and it was very close that he didn't try to attack him. That chain around his ankle stopped him just before he did manage to attack him and it made him to stumble to the floor.  
"The boy is still trying to be a hero?", Till just lifted his sharp, dark brow in that slow and solemn fashion again like earlier and lifted Christoph's chin a bit with the tip of his shoe. I was so worried that he was going to kick him straight in the face. At that same moment I realized that Richard had took his gun out from his chest pocket again, aiming it in the middle of his forehead. Till didn't say anything at first, just raised his hand to stop him.  
"Reesh, put the gun down. I know that your trigger finger can be quite sensitive at times. Remember that there's still a chance we can use the little lovebirds somehow", he said then. Christoph stared at the gun too.  
"I nearly made a mistake.. I'm not gonna do it again.. I'm sorry..", he swallowed.  
"Christoph, don't do anything stupid", I said and helped him up.  
"But he..", he tried to start.  
"I don't want to talk about it", I shook my head.  
"A gentleman should listen to what the lady wishes, right?", Till laughed. Christoph just huffed quietly but didn't say anything out loud enough that they could have heard it.  
"Anyway, back in other business, you two are probably hungry too by now?", he continued. We glanced at each other and nodded carefully, it had been several hours already since our last meal. For the first time Till gave us almost genuine and gentle smile and placed a quite nicely arranged tray of food onto the couch table. The plates were kind of simple looking, sure, but they also looked like you could get something like them from a better, a bit more expensive restaurant. Just seeing them reminded me that I hadn't been eating for a long time.  
"If we want to be able to use you in one way or another, we have to take care of you, so eat", he nodded. Christoph was of course still a bit suspicious at first and instinctively tried to stop me.  
"You don't need to trust me if you don't want to, but the fact of the matter is that if my cookings aren't good for you, you are not gonna eat at all, I believe the boys mentioned that I'm the best chéf out of us", Till shrugged his broad shoulders.  
"They are eating exactly the same food, and he just said that they have to take care of us, why would he poison the food or something like that? I understand you are worried because of me, but I'm hungry.. I could eat almost anything..", I pleaded. Till went back to sat with the other four again and smiled contentendly when he saw how I immediately attacked my plate. I didn't even care about the fact that usually I was very picky with everything I liked to eat. Then I noticed that Christoph didn't even touch his plate at all. He just crossed his arms over his chest and sat quietly.  
"Aren't you going to eat?", I wondered.  
"I'm not hungry", he mumbled. I tried to get him at least to taste it, Till really was a great chéf.  
"He said that we are not gonna eat at all if you are not gonna even touch it, I don't want you to start any kind of stupid hunger strike or something, you said that you are hungry too a few moments ago", I huffed.  
"You are not gonna make any impression at her with a stunt like that, here are at least a couple of guys who would take your place in a blink of an eye", Paul said.  
"Your girl is right though, if the food is not good enough for you, then you won't eat at all", Till nodded. Christoph lowered his gaze a bit but at least he agreed to taste so he wouldn't languish.  
"Good boy, maybe we will replace your ankle chain with a collar", they laughed ironically.  
A slight blush rose to his cheeks when they said it.  
"Maybe something like this", Richard nodded and lowered his shirt's collar a bit. He had a black, slender collar with some flat rivets around his neck. Paul got to use his quick fingers again and snatched the collar from his neck.  
"Ollie, get the boy's hair up, let's try this on", he laughed and adjusted the collar a little bit. Oliver just nodded without saying a word and grabbed a handful of Christoph's hair and lifted them out of the way.  
"Hey, hands off, nobody touches my curls without a permission!", he snapped. Flake just rolled his eyes a bit.  
"Sometimes I think you guys are just a bunch of adolescent brats", he scolded them. Till, on the other hand, was again completely focused on me.  
"Are you still hungry, darling?", he asked with a bit more gentle tone in his voice again. I thought for a moment and nodded, usually I didn't eat too much but I thought that since I had a chance now, I should eat as much as I could.  
"Paul and Flake", he continued after he had filled my plate again. Christoph and I glanced at each other again and wondered what was gonna happen this time.  
"Go and teach the new boy, I'm sure you two have enough patience, Ollie stays here and keeps an eye on Richard", Till ordered and they just nodded.  
"Excuse me but.. Teach?", Christoph asked and lifted his brow a bit.  
"Have you ever used a gun before?", Flake asked with a completely neutral voice and adjusted his glasses.  
"Well.. I play a lot of shooting games.. But I don't think it's a same thing..", he shrugged.  
"Well, it does give at least some kind of piece of advice of what to do, though of course it's not a completely same thing, but the basic idea is the same", Oliver shrugged too and fiddled with his beard a bit.  
"How come you haven't tried before? That burst of adrenaline you get when you go to a shooting range! It feels almost as good as sex!", Richard laughed and lit himself a cigarette again.  
"Reesh, almost everything feels as good as sex when it comes to you", Paul pointed out and went through some big closet.  
"That is not completely wrong though..", he nodded and dropped some ashes from his cigarette.  
"I thought you were bank robbers..", I wondered a little bit when I noticed that the closet that Paul was going through was full of all kind of weapons, mostly guns in many different sizes, quite of impressive collection of knives and other additional stuff.  
"Guys like us who like action needs stuff for any kind of situation", they laughed.  
"Okay, that sounded a bit more worse than it needed to..", they continued.  
"I think I just lost my appetite..", Christoph coughed a bit and pushed his plate away. They thought it was mostly hilarious and teased him a bit of being too sissy.  
"Well, let's go then", Paul said after he had found what he was looking for. Flake nodded and gestured Christoph to follow them.  
"And don't try anything foolish", he added when he released his ankle from the chain. Christoph glanced at me with an raised eyebrow. I just shrugged, I wasn't sure what I should say.  
He decided it would be better to just obey them and went after them while Oliver and Richard were more focused on their card game again. Till on the other hand rolled up his sleeves and started to do the dishes. "I didn't catch your name yet, darling", he remembered then and swung the dish towel over his shoulder.  
"Heidi", I nodded quietly.  
"Heidi.. A pretty name for a pretty girl..", he nodded.  
"Nothing too personal, doll, but you do have quite a typical name of a porn star!", Richard pointed out without even lifting his gaze from his cards.  
"Reesh, your inappropriate jokes are a story of their own, but that was quite rude. If Flake was here, he would slap you on the back of your head for that", Oliver scolded him a bit.  
"He fucks up my hair when he does that", Richard huffed and swept his fingers through his hair. At that same moment the door where Paul, Flake and Christoph had went creaked open again.  
"Did I heard correctly that my name was called?", Flake shouted and readjusted his glasses a bit once again.  
"How the hell did you heard it out there?", they wondered.  
"A sixth sense or something like that", he shrugged.  
"How is it going with the new boy?", Till asked while continuing doing the dishes.  
"Well, he hasn't pulled the trigger yet, but he does have a hunch how to keep a gun correctly in his hands, Paul is putting a target ready for him, I guess those shooting games are actually useful for something", he said.  
"Paul does have his own gun just in case, right? Comparing those two, the new boy is a bit bigger than him..", Till nodded.  
"I don't think he would do anything stupid so little Heidi here wouldn't get hurt", Richard pointed out and lit himself a cigarette again. I just sat silently on the couch, I didn't want to do anything stupid either just so Christoph wouldn't be the one who would get hurt.  
"What's gonna happen now? I mean.. You are still gonna let us go home, right?", I asked. Though I was worried that I knew the answer already. We knew too much about them already. Flake went back out where Paul and Christoph still were.  
"We are more or less in trouble, right?", I asked from Till when he was finished with the dishes.  
"In trouble?", he lifted his sharp, dark brow in that slow and solemn fashion once again.  
"Well, we have seen quite a lot already, I'm sure you wouldn't let us go anymore since we know too much. Isn't that what usually happens with getting kidnapped?", I shrugged.  
"That's not completely wrong though.. They do know quite a lot about us already.. It could be dangerous to let them go..", Richard nodded slowly. At that same moment I heard the first gunshots.


	5. Double Roles

Of course I got scared because of it at first, though I had been watching many times already when Christoph was playing whatever video games of his that included shooting. I went carefully to the door to check what was going on. Paul and Flake glanced at each other and then they stared at Christoph who slowly put the gun down.   
"Do I need to shoot again or was that enough?", he asked.   
"That was actually quite impressive", Paul admitted.   
"Maybe those shooting games aren't so useless after all", Flake nodded and adjusted his glasses again.   
"So he does know how to use a gun?", Till grinned when he came to check it out too. Christoph admitted that he had learned something from those video games, even though the shooting in them was mostly exaggerated a lot.   
"I'm not too good, but..", he mumbled.  
"You did shot well", Flake pointed out when he went to check the target.   
"Let's try some other gun just in case", Paul nodded and loaded the next gun. It was that shotgun-like gun that Oliver had during their bank heist.   
"I'll get the second target ready", Flake said. Christoph studied the gun for a moment, of course it was much easier to use a pistol type than a longer design, such as a shotgun for example.   
"At least I think that this is supposed to be hold like this.. I think this is that kind that kicks back hard..", he recalled and raised the gun. He knew how to use it quite impressively too. The guys just grinned while Christoph and I glanced at each other. We really were in trouble. We were going to get in trouble with illegal stuff. Not good. Christoph thought for a moment and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Don't get Heidi involved in this.. I'll do whatever you want..", he nodded.  
"Oh, but we might need both of you", Paul shrugged.  
"Actually we might have a small problem in our hands", Flake interrupted. The others looked at him for a moment. I guess he was the one who took care of their plans.  
"What?", they wondered.   
"I'm sure at least someone is looking for them by now, at least will be when their boss notices that the glass door is broken and the employees are gone", he pointed out. The guys looked at each other. They hadn't even considered that it could be a possibility.   
"We must do something before that happens", Oliver admitted.  
"Richard and Paul, you take them back before they really are searched for. But first we need to make couple of things clear. You two know way too much already, so technically it's too dangerous to let you go. But the fact of the matter is that you will be searched for much more likely if we keep you here. Do you understand to not to say anything out loud?", Till threatened us a bit. We just nodded. Both of us had learned already that we shouldn't annoy them at any cost.   
"So we are free to go if we don't say anything?", Christoph asked.  
"It's not that simple", Richard shook his head.   
"Remember that we used to visit that café of yours for a month. Every time you two were working there. Like you know too much about us, likewise we know a bunch of stuff about you too. Since we know where you work, it would be easy to just follow you where you live", he continued, with a slightly threatening tone in his voice.  
"We may not look like it, but we have to have something else to do on the side, just robbing banks can be dangerous after all, since we really don't want to get caught", Paul laughed a bit.   
"You could say that we got.. Let's just say "roles" for almost every possible situation", he added.   
"Let's go back inside. We gotta get the stuff ready before we leave", Richard admitted. After putting the guns back in their respective closet, Paul opened the door of other similar looking closet. It was full of clothes in many different styles and sizes.   
"We are like men of thousand faces, we can pull off almost anything", Oliver just shrugged.  
"With just a simple change of clothes, and a little bit of make up if really necessary, we can embrace a completely different role that can still benefit us in one way or another", Till nodded. At least I had to admit that it was kind of impressive if they really held up a bunch of different roles at once.   
"I'm not so sure about you, but I think I have to get ready..", Flake nodded and went through the closet for a moment, choosing one of the costumes. At that same moment the phone in Christoph's pocket rang and he checked instinctively who was calling him.  
"It's our boss..", he swallowed.  
"He probably has noticed that the glass is shattered and we are gone..", I nodded.  
"Answer him", Till said. In order to intensify his command, Richard grabbed a hold of me and brought the knife back on my neck again.  
"Don't hurt her..", Christoph got nervous.  
"She is completely safe as long as you do what you are told to do", he grinned.  
"But if you say anything that's not necessary..", Paul warned and Oliver gave him a piece of paper.  
"Here, read this to him. You have to have at least some kind of excuse of why you have left the scene. Try to sound as natural as you can", he said.  
"Hello, boss? Yes, we are okay.. No, there's nothing wrong.. Oh, that shattered glass? Well, the thing is that we were starting the day and then we heard some ruckus from outside, some gang of teenagers were arguing with each other. I'm not exactly sure what was going on. We just heard that the glass was shattered but the teenagers ran off. There wasn't any customers who could have got hurt. Since we hadn't opened the strongbox yet for the day, there wasn't anything too expensive that could have been stolen. We left to make a notification.. You don't need to call the police.. We just thought we would be done much quicker but it took more time than we thought.. I'm really sorry that we didn't inform you first. Thank you for understanding..", Christoph explained. He managed to sound really convincing. Judging by the tone of his voice our boss was mostly worried what had happened to us.  
"He hadn't called the police yet, thankfully.. Since he knows about our relationship, he just thought that we were in the backroom since he didn't find us at first..", he said. Richard put the knife down again.   
"Ollie, could you give me a hand for a second? I can't reach this damn zipper even though I have long arms..", Flake shouted suddenly and Oliver went to help him.   
"Always so classy, Flake, this look could really suit you", he nodded. Flake just laughed and readjusted his glasses a bit again.   
"Wait a second, you guys actually have honest jobs too?", I was surprised when I saw it.   
"Like we said, we have a lot of roles to choose from. Some of them are completely honest. Even though bank heists are exciting, you can't rely on just them to get money", Paul shrugged. Flake grabbed the hem of his long, dark robe so he wouldn't stumble on it while walking.  
"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit!", he grinned.   
"Yes, always so classy, Father Lorenz!", they roared with laughter.   
"Naughty girls should say something like "forgive me, Father, for I have sinned" in a situation like this", Richard grinned, and tried to talk with a little bit higher, maybe a girl-like, voice.   
"Whatever you do, do not do that again, it sounded way too creepy from your mouth, Reesh", they huffed. Richard thought it was mostly funny and just lit himself a cigarette again.  
"I think we should get going now", he shrugged then while putting his hand on my shoulder and we got in the car. I was just relieved that we got to go back home.   
"Oh, I almost forgot..", Richard remembered suddenly and took something from his pocket, the cigarette still hanging from the corner of his mouth. Christoph and I glanced at each other. He took couple of dark scarves from his pocket and before we had a chance to stop him, he had covered our eyes with them.   
"We can't let you see where we exactly are, just in case you might say something that could get us in trouble", he said. Well, when we had arrived, I was still mostly asleep and Christoph was stuffed in the trunk of the car. It was still kind of weird to think that they actually got some honest work to do too.   
"So.. Flake is a priest, huh?", Christoph asked cautiously.  
"He was going to be a doctor at first, but then he realized it would take much more time to get all the papers right", Paul said.  
"Doctor Lorenz would actually sound quite cool too", Richard admitted.   
"And you could come and watch my performance anytime if you are interested", he continued.  
"Performance?", I wondered.   
"Oh, Richard works as a stripper", Paul shrugged from the front seat.  
"I like the term "exotic dancer" more, thank you very much, but I guess that's fine too..", Richard huffed.   
"I think I'll pass, but thanks anyway..", I just mumbled quietly. Without a warning Richard grabbed my chin. I do have to admit that he did have quite a nice manicure done for a man. That actually helped me to distinguish it was his hand. Also he did have a huge ring on his finger, it kind of revealed too it was him. Christoph didn't even use rings, also, why would he grab my chin just like that when in that particular situation it would had been much more appropriate for him to grab my hand?   
"You don't need to be shy anymore, doll..", he teased.  
"Stop it!", Christoph shouted. He might not have been able to see what was happening, but he did hear everything.  
"Shut up, pretty boy, or I will kick you out from the car while we are still moving!", Paul warned him. Christoph shut up immediately after hearing it, he wasn't going to leave me completely alone with them.  
"Sorry..", he just mumbled quietly.  
"He's obeying the orders like a puppy!", Richard laughed.  
"Christoph, let it go, please..", I tried to calm him down.   
"Anyway, the boss will contact you when the time is right", Paul continued with a little bit calmer voice.   
"Excuse me what?", I asked. I had thought that now that we got to go home, we could just forget everything that had happened.   
"I'm sure there's still a way how we can use you two for some purpose of our own. This is just a temporary solution", Richard grinned and blew some of his cigarette smoke on to my face.   
He still had his free hand under my chin.   
"Please don't do what I think you are gonna do..", I thought for a moment, but I was just too late. Richard kissed me, quite forcefully too, and for a moment I was sure he was trying to suffocate me again, this time with the cigarette smoke in his breath.   
"If only your boyfriend wasn't here..", he continued with almost purely evil tone in his voice and now I felt his tongue on my neck.  
"Ahem, I'm here too, Reesh", Paul pointed out, mostly ironically, from the front seat.   
"You are already accustomed to the way how I treat women, it wouldn't come as a surprise to you anymore", Richard just shrugged.  
"That is true though..", Paul admitted and, judging by the little "click" sound I heard, lit himself a cigarette too with his free hand.


	6. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

We got to be in peace for about a week before things started to happen. During the lunch break I noticed that my phone started to ring. The number however was unfamiliar to me. I thought for a moment but I ended up answering it anyway. Christoph noticed how I went pale as a ghost when I answered it and snatched the phone from my hand.  
"How did you get Heidi's number?", he demanded.  
"Oh, Paul might have inspected your girl's phone when we were on our way to our HQ", Richard's voice laughed from the other side of the phone call.  
"Didn't we already say that we don't want to do anything illegal?", he huffed quietly.  
"We thought you would still try to protest, and so we used this week to study some things", Richard continued with much more colder voice and started to recite some numbers that at first sounded completely random. But after a moment of listening I understood what he actually was saying.  
"Christoph.. That is my best friend's address and phone number..", I swallowed.  
"If you hurt her..", Christoph warned.  
"She is completely fine as we speak", he said.  
"Much more important thing is that the pretty boy isn't going to grow any beard or moustache any time soon?", Paul asked from somewhere behind Richard, his voice was heard just clearly enough.  
"Uhh.. Kind of a weird change of subject, but no, I'm not..", Christoph got a bit confused. The phone call was silent for a few moments until we heard Till's voice this time.  
"We wouldn't want to do this, but we have to if you don't give us any other options. Either you do what we say, or the little miss will get hurt, the choice is yours", he said. I glanced at Christoph in a full blown panic. I didn't want to get my best friend in trouble. He grit his teeth a bit but didn't have other choice than to agree.  
"You won't touch her?", he just ensured.  
"Immediately after this phone call I will order Ollie and Flake to come back here and the girl won't get hurt", Till promised. When he said it like that, they were probably already keeping an eye on her.  
"What do we have to do?", he sighed.  
"Well, as a start, you do your job now like nothing is going on. The boys are waiting for you when you are ready and you come back here. Then we will talk a bit more", Till said calmly.  
"And if you get police involved, all three of you will get in trouble", Richard warned.  
"The clock is ticking, we are waiting", Paul added before they ended the phone call. Christoph and I glanced at each other. They were right, we really didn't have any other choices.  
At last our work hours for the day were over and we were waiting outside.  
Soon a familiar looking black car drove infront of us. Paul was again driving, this time Oliver was sitting in the front seat and Richard was in the back. I guess Flake was with Till at their headquarters.  
"Get in the car", Oliver nodded after he had opened the window a little bit. I had noticed the last time that he didn't talk too much, mostly when he really had something to say.  
"Ladies first", Richard grinned and opened the door. I glanced at Christoph over my shoulder but I did got in the car anyway. Richard handed those scarves to us again, they really didn't want us to see where exactly they were taking us. I was still afraid that they would hurt my best friend so we obeyed without saying a word.  
"It was Heidi, right?", he continued and I nodded carefully.  
"I missed you already, doll..", he teased.  
"I'm not your doll", I snapped at him.  
"Richard, please, at least try to keep your pants up until we have arrived at the destination..", Paul huffed.  
"I can try but I'm not sure if I can do that for long", he shrugged.  
"He can't do it..", Oliver sighed, I guessed from his tone of voice that he rolled his eyes a bit. He had barely managed to say it when I heard how Richard was unzipping his pants. Not again..  
"Richard, I thought I just said..", Paul huffed again.  
"I'll keep my pants up, I'll just unzip them", Richard just laughed.  
"I guess he might have an addiction..", even Christoph bridled.  
"Paul, just step on it, the quicker we are back at the HQ, the better", Oliver nodded.  
"So, you finally came back", Flake nodded, he was waiting at the door when Paul and Oliver got out from the car with Christoph.  
"Where's Richard?", he continued.  
"On the backseat with the girl", they shrugged and went inside already.  
"Of course he is.. Richard! Get your ass inside, and bring the girl too, you know that Till doesn't like it when he has to wait!", he shouted.  
"I'm coming! Like literally..", Richard answered, keeping a tight grip from my hair.  
"Way too much information!", Flake just huffed and shut the door behind him.  
"At least the pretty boy isn't trying to fight anymore.. You can sit down if you want to, the couch is right beside you", Paul said.  
"I don't want you to hurt Heidi's friend so I guess I have to obey..", he murmured, fumbled a bit to find where exactly the couch was and sat down when he did find it.  
"As long as both of you obeys, everything will go just fine", Oliver said and went back out to hurry Richard.  
"And you are having your own fun again?", Till just asked when we came inside too, Richard wasn't even trying to hide the bulge in his pants.  
"I couldn't resist anyore", he just shrugged, lit himself a cigarette again and guided me to the couch too.  
"Ollie, get the girl a towel and a glass of water", Flake nodded and smacked Richard on the back of the head.  
"Ouch! You fuck up my hair when you do that!", he huffed. Paul took the scarves off over our eyes and we noticed that we were sitting opposite of Till, who was again sitting in his stylish, black leather armchair.  
"Here you go", Oliver nodded and gave the towel, placing the glass of water on to the table. I used some of the water to get the towel damp and cleaned my face a bit.  
"What do you want from us?", Christoph asked and lifted his brow a bit.  
"We said that you might get useful to us", Till said calmly.  
"We are planning our next heist", Richard continued and dropped some ashes from his cigarette. Flake just nodded and made some markings in his notes.  
"And we are a part of that plan exactly how?", I wondered.  
"Well, we do have a plan, but we need some extra hands", Paul explained.  
"I'm not gonna shoot anyone just for you to get even more rich", Christoph shook his head.  
"You won't necessarily need a gun, you just need to play your role well", Oliver shrugged.  
"Even we have to admit that you are quite a good looking guy, we could use that somehow", Richard said.  
"Boys", Till snapped his fingers and immediately after hearing it, he, Paul and Oliver attacked him.  
"What the hell..", Christoph managed to start.  
"Keep him still, I'll get his pants", Richard said and, with a complete poker face, unbuckled Christoph's belt.  
"I try to feel flattered, but I'm not into guys..", he murmured.  
"Don't worry, I'm not either, why else I would be flirting at your girlfriend?", he just laughed. I just stared at them without saying a word, I wasn't sure what was even going on.  
"Ollie, try to get his hair up, I'll get those pearls and the purse", Paul nodded. I glanced at Till, an evil looking grin had rose on to his lips. Flake didn't say a word either, he was completely focused on his notes again.  
"He needs a manicure.. Just a moment..", Richard said and I guess that he went to the bathroom for a moment. I just watched as Oliver got Christoph's hair up and Paul put a pearl necklace around his neck.  
"He just needs some makeup on, then he's ready!", Richard shouted from the bathroom. They had dressed him up as a quite convincing woman actually, with high heels and everything.  
"Sit down, give me your hands and don't move", Richard ordered. Christoph got a bit confused by it but obeyed anyway. Richard made him a quite impressive looking manicure, with red nail polish and all.  
Then he even put some makeup on him, and I have to admit that he did quite well job with that too. He even made sure that Christoph's lipstick matched perfectly his nail polish.  
"You do have an eye for things like that, Reesh.. It's kind of worrying sometimes..", Flake said.  
"Hey, somebody has to do it, right?", he pointed out.  
"Is there actually a reason why you dress me up as a woman?", Christoph huffed.  
"In addition to that you still look good? Even though I know you are guy dressed as a lady, if only I swinged that way, so to speak.. And whatever you are going to do, just stop it, Flake", Richard laughed and stopped Flake's hand when he was instinctively going to smack him on the back of the head again. Christoph wasn't sure what else to do so he just squeezed the purse in his hand. Even I had to admit that he would have looked good even as a woman.  
"If you are going to dress me up as a man next, that won't probably work out so well", I said, I was kind of blessed in the chest, so to speak.  
"We have other kind of plan for that", Flake said calmly.  
"Strip her", Till just nodded and snapped his fingers again.  
"I'll get the clothes ready", Oliver said, Paul stayed to keep an eye on Richard. This time they didn't undress me completely, which of course annoyed Richard quite a bit. I still tried to cover myself up.  
"That at least looks something like red satin with black lace.. It suits you well, doll.. Well, those are my favorite colors, so of course they work well together..", he grinned when he saw what I had under my clothes. Paul helped a tight blouse and a short skirt on me, he didn't let him to touch me immediately, Oliver got my hair up on little pigtails and after getting a permission, Richard helped with my makeup too.  
"You look so cute", they grinned.  
"Does this skirt really have to be this short..", I blushed.  
"Heidi is a shy girl, you are humiliating her again", Christoph huffed. Though he did go silent immediately when Till lifted his hand to shut him up.  
"You were right, Richard, he does obey like a puppy", he laughed.  
Then they started to get ready too. We had to admit that they really did take care of the little details and we were just watching as they were packing up the car. Christoph had some difficulties with sitting while dressed in those high heels and a skirt that almost reached his knees, but he was stubborn and tried his best.  
I guess they had some kind of driving shifts, since Oliver was already sitting behind the wheel when the car was filled with the stuff they needed. After Flake got in and sat behind him, Paul pushed Christoph on the back so he would follow him. The skirt and the high heels once again made it difficult to move, but he managed to get in anyway. Paul went after him and shut the door.  
"I guess we should be going already? The clock is ticking already after all", Oliver asked. Richard helped Till to the car and opened the door for him. I noticed that his walking was suddenly somewhat stiff looking and I heard this weird clicking-like sound when he walked.  
"This is much heavier than I remembered.. Maybe that's why I don't use it too often..", he huffed.  
"It has been a while since the last time, sure, but it does look so believeable, you perform this role so perfectly", Richard said. Till swung his cane, which he was leaning against, at him. I just watched when his pant leg rose a bit when he sat down.  
"I wouldn't want to be impolite, but is there something wrong with your leg? I mean, you suddenly have a cane and..", I wondered cautiously when I noticed a metallic brace that kept his leg in that stiff position.  
"Oh, this? Don't worry, sweetheart, my leg is just fine. Like Richard just said, I perform this role perfectly", Till laughed and adjusted his pant leg a bit. Richard lit himself a cigarette again and without a warning pushed me over on Till's lap. Honestly, I should have seen that coming by now..  
"Neither of you tries anything stupid now, is that clear?", he reminded. We just nodded without saying a word.  
"Good, I'll come with this", he nodded and got in the saddle of a huge, black motorbike.


	7. Shine Bright Like.. A Diamond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small snippet this time because life happened and I have some things to do. I will continue as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for reading this far already! I'm already planning what might happen next..

This time we had to drive quite a while. On a second thought, they probably wouldn't go for the same bank again immediately. This time they chose some very expensive looking jewel store and we stopped at the alley beside it.   
"We need some variation between the bank heists", Till laughed ironically. Richard was already waiting for us there, of course he was there much quicker since he used the motorbike.   
"I was wondering for a moment where you were", he smirked and dropped some ashes from his cigarette.   
"We had to drive normally so we wouldn't draw too much attention", Oliver pointed out.   
"We have been planning this for a while now, but we haven't been able to execute it yet", Flake explained when we exited the car.   
"A jewel store is a completely different than a bank, there's valuables everywhere instead of everything being in one vault", Paul shrugged. Of course they had planned everything down to the clock, so there wouldn't be too much customers at the same time. Even though they had guns, they did try to be as gentlemen as possible and not wanting to leave actual bodies behind.   
"And before you even ask, doll, yes, we do have an expensive taste with everything. Of course we rob only high end places like this", Richard laughed when I couldn't help but notice how expensive place it really was. Even if I won a lottery, I would still never be able to purchase anything from there. They started to go through their plan.   
"So, you two go inside and put on a show that you are looking for a piece of jewerly of some kind. We don't care that much what it is, as long as you seem plausible. Just anyone can't even go in a high end place like that", Till said.   
"We have calculated everything. During this hour there isn't too many customers and the security guards aren't making their rounds. But the clerk has to get away from the counter so he can't call the police", Flake continued.  
"And nobody will get hurt?", I asked cautiously, I didn't want anyone to get hurt in their hands.   
"As long as we will get what we want, everything will be just fine", Paul and Oliver promised.   
"So, we just need to fool the clerk, that's all..", Christoph nodded and we glanced at each other. It didn't sound too difficult or even dangerous. And if there really wasn't too many customers, we tried to trust that nobody really wouldn't get hurt.   
"And remember, we are keeping an eye on you", Richard reminded. Did we really have any other options?  
"Hopefully you are convincing actors", Till warned one more time and leaned against his cane.   
"I'm so sorry, Heidi..", Christoph whispered when we walked to the door.   
"Well, at least we are together..", I just shrugged. We just needed to get the clerk away from the counter, that's all. And since we knew they were keeping an eye on us, we just played our roles as credibly as possible. To us it felt almost too natural to play the roles of a sophisticated mother and her teen daughter. Maybe it was a good thing after all that I looked a bit younger than my age. And that Christoph managed to look quite fine as a lady.  
"Good day, ladies. May I help you somehow?", the clerk asked politely from behind the counter.   
"Perhaps, yes. My daughter is going to graduate soon and I thought I would buy something for her as a present. Could you maybe recommend something?", Christoph asked, talking with a little bit higher voice, trying to sound as woman-like as he possibly could.   
"I'm sure we would find something, is there something specific in your mind, miss?", he nodded. Since it was our part of the plan, we tried to keep him away from the counter. There was only a couple of other customers too, they didn't see anything suspicious in it. I glanced cautiously over my shoulder. The boys were ready. And so, Till staggered in, still leaning against his cane. My expectation was correct, he acted, quite naturally I have to add, that there was something wrong with his leg.   
"Is something wrong, mister?", the clerk asked when he noticed it.  
"Oh no, it's fine, my leg has been like this for a long time.. It's an old injury I got when I was younger, it just doesn't like it when it gets too..", he said. Without even finishing his sentence, he fell down, very theatrically, though still making it look so natural it almost fooled us too. Flake came in too, his role of course was to be a doctor who just happened to be there just at the right moment.   
"Don't worry, mister, I'm a doctor, let's help you up first, then I can check what's wrong with your leg..", he nodded and being a polite gentleman, the clerk instinctively went to help him too.   
"Not any sudden movements, is that clear?", Till warned when he got back on his feet, grabbing the gun from his chest pocket. Flake gestured the others to come in too, while keeping an eye on those couple of other customers. We tried to look as shocked as we possibly could, trying our best to stay in our roles and I was hanging on Christoph's arm.   
"Mom, I'm scared..", I swallowed as theatrically as I could and he hugged me. Paul and Oliver filled the sacks with jewels and other expensive stuff they got their hands on. Richard took a hold of me so no-one would get any ideas to call the police, they really used "the hostage stunt", like he had called it earlier.   
"Nobody calls the police, or the girl will get hurt, and I don't really like to hurt pretty girls", he warned.   
"It was a pleasure to do business with you", Till grinned when we left the store.   
"I'll see you back at the headquarters", Richard nodded and got back in the saddle of his motorbike.


End file.
